as winter stars glide
by The Next-Gen Fanatics
Summary: Don't forget to wish upon the stars. - LucyLorcan drabbles
1. fragment

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to any of the Next-Gen Fanatics.**

**This will be a drabble collection from the Drabble Tag on our forum, consisting solely of all the Lucy/Lorcan drabbles :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>prompt:<strong> fragment  
><strong>writer:<strong> chasingafterstarlight

-:

Her heart's split into fragments, y'see? There's one for friends, one for family, one for the little pets that she loves to keep. And there's one that's never been filled. That fragment is the one for _romantic love._

But then she sees him, him with his light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She can't help but feel _something_ in that discarded fragment of hers.

Rationally, she knows she shouldn't be thinking this way. He's a year older than her, practically her older brother, and it's something like _incest. _Most of the time, her rational mind wins out over her heart. Too bad it doesn't **this **time.

"Lucy, come out to play!" He yells to her from where he sits, covered in a mound of snow by his brother and Molly.

Her heart skips a beat again, that fragment of her heart. She has to tell it to calm down before she replies, "Coming!"

Once she comes out, Lorcan attacks her with an enormous pile of snow. As she sits there, covered in snow, laughing so hard she can't breathe, she feels happier than she has in a long time.

Maybe because her heart's not in fragments anymore. For some reason, it's all_ blending together._

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	2. absolution

**prompt:** absolution  
><strong>writer:<strong> chasingafterstarlight

-:-

**Absolution**.

The first time she hears it, she's five and has no idea what it is. She asks her sister Molly, but Molly just shrugs and says, "Look it up in your pocket dictionary or something."

So she does, and it says: **absolution**: act of absolving; a freeing from blame or guilt; release from consequences, obligations, or penalties.

The first time she actually _thinks _of this word again, she's fifteen and the world makes no sense. Lorcan Scamander is mad at her again, because he thinks that the reason his girlfriend broke up with him was because she'd _told _her to. Of course, he's absolutely right. Sadly, she has guilt pressing down on her heart. She hadn't known it would make him _this_ upset. She hadn't thought that he was in love with her or anything.

Well, she hadn't really thought at all.

But he seems sort of depressed, so she goes to talk to him. He's sitting where he always is, in that chair in the Ravenclaw common room beside the window. Timidly, she says, "Hello, Lorcan."

Turning his head to face her, he hisses, "_Weasley," _and turns back to his window seat.

"If it changes anything," She offers, "I'm really sorry. I didn't think you were in love with her, so I thought if I broke you two up... well, y'see, I was sort of jealous, and I _really _shouldn't have said that..."

"Jealous, eh?" Lorcan turns to face her. Seeing the pure regret on her face, he replies, "So, you fancy me?"

"Sort of," She replies timidly, blushing.

He nods. "Well, I suppose I could forgive you this time."

"You're giving me an absolution?" She exclaims. Realising that this wasn't a very commonly used word, she hastily added, "I mean, you're forgiving me?"

"Yes," He says with a curt nod. "And I prefer absolution, if you don't mind."

Grinning, she throws her arms around him, and he slowly hugs her back.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	3. luminescent

**prompt:** luminescent  
><strong>writer:<strong> chasingafterstarlight

-:-

**Luminescent, **he decides, that's what she is.

Sure, she doesn't _radiate_ heat like her cousins, because she doesn't have that _Weasley red _hair and freckled skin. But is that such a terrible thing? She radiates light in other ways, ways that aren't caused by heat.

Whenever her face lights up with a beautiful smile, showing most of her perfectly white teeth, he feels his face lighten up, and his heart become lighter.

"Hey, Lucy,"Ｈｅ ｇｒｅｅｔｓ ｈｅｒ ｏｎｅ ｄａｙ， ｓｍｉｌｉｎｇ ａｔ ｈｅｒ．

"Ｌｏｒｃａｎ，＂she greets him, smiling back at him. His heart becomes just a little bit lighter once again.

"Something wrong?"Ｈｅ ａｓｋｓ． Ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ， ａｌｔｈｏｕｇｈ ｈｅ ｌｏｖｅｓ ｈｅｒ ｓｍｉｌｅ， ｔｈｉｓ ｏｎｅ ｉｓ **ｆａｋｅ．**

＂Ｗｈｙ ｄｏｎ＇ｔ I shine?" Lucy wonders, staring at him, looking incredibly sad.

"What do you mean, why don't you shine?" Lorcan asks incredulously.

Plopping down on the Ravenclaw common room couch, Lucy explains, "Molly's the girl that has all the friends and gets the good grades. Rose is the smart one. Lily's the social butterfly. Dominique's the sarcastic troublemaker. Victoire is the beautiful one. Roxanne is the prankster. I'm the girl cousin who can't do anything, so I don't shine like they do."

"What?" Lorcan stares at her as if she is insane. "You shine like no one else I've ever seen, Lucy Weasley. You're luminescent- you may not shine by your heat, but you produce light in another way. You're a mix of all of those- you're smart, you're funny, and you're _beautiful._"

Face lighting up, Lucy leans over and kisses his cheek. "Thanks, Lorcan, you're amazing."

"You're welcome," Lorcan breathes, and heat spreads all over his body again.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	4. mythology

**prompt:** mythology  
><strong>writer:<strong> in sync

-:-

LucyandLorcan.

_LucyandLorcan._

LilyandLorcan...? No. It just wasn't the same.

And Lily knew that. She knew it from the start that Lucy Weasley and Lorcan Scamander would end up together- heck, everybody but themselves knew that they would.

_LucyandLorcan._

Lucy: the believer in fairytales and mythology and true love and whatever else that Lily didn't believe in.

Lorcan: the dreamer, the one whose kind to everyone, the shyest of the Scamander brothers, the musician. (_Lily's best friend_.)

And then there's Lily. Little Lily Luna Potter, the firecracker, the Slytherin, the exact opposite of Lucy.

But if there's one thing she, Lily Luna Potter, believed in, that would be going after what you want until the last possibility of having it.

And as Lucy and Lorcan stand up at the alter, Lucy dressed in white and Lorcan in a tux, Lily starts to finally give up. (Or, at least she tries to, anyway.)

(But, let's face it, Lily Luna Potter is a fighter- always have, always will be.)

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	5. raw

**prompt: **raw

**author**: Renzhie

* * *

><p>She is the girl who loves to write.<p>

He is the boy who loves to paint.

His painting is her muse.

Her writing is his inspiration,

They are still raw in feeling, but they believe they can strengthen it.

It's only matter of time, isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	6. forest

**prompt: **forest

**writer:** allie's hope

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Lorcan yelled desperately, panting as he chased her and her flaming hair towards the Forbidden Forest. "Wait a minute!"<p>

They had fought tonight, like usual, but normally he didn't end up chasing her towards the forest in a futile attempt to stop her from leaving him.

As she flew recklessly over branches and rocks, she whipped her head around, locking her eyes with Lorcan's. His breath hitched in his throat; he could read the anger clearly in her eyes, flaming almost as intensely as her wild hair.

She stumbled over a long patch of grass and her sandal flew off her foot, tumbling down the hill towards Hagrid's hut. She groaned in frustration and flopped to the ground furiously, tears falling like rivers down her cheeks.

"Lucy, please just let me talk." Lorcan fell down beside her, keeping a cautious distance between their bodies but reaching for her hand instead. She let him cradle her trembling fingers, unwilling to protest.

"What are you going to say Lorcan?" Lucy wiped at her eyes, and sniffed back her tears. "That you love Roxy too? That you and Lysander both love beautiful Roxy and don't want boring Lucy?"

Lorcan shook his head and smiled just slightly at Lucy's antics. She tore her hand away and flung it at his shoulder. He feigned pain before sobering himself to answer her question.

"I don't love Roxy, and you know that Lucy." Lorcan grabbed both her hands and held them tight in his own. "I love you, so much Luce. But I think we got so wrapped up in other things and we forgot."

Lucy's tears had slowed and now she was inching closer to Lorcan. "I guess we forgot that we were together for a reason besides meeting behind the tapestry." She chuckled and sunk into Lorcan's chest.

"But we can still do that right?" Lorcan asked hopefully. "Because it really helps me get through Potions."

Lucy lifted her head up and placed a light kiss on Lorcan's jaw line. "I suppose..."

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	7. on the bright side

**pairing: **lucylorcan  
><strong>prompt: <strong>'on the bright side'  
><strong>author: <strong>julia claire

* * *

><p>"Just so you know," Lucy said, turning to Lorcan and pausing dramatically before continuing, "I'm never going on a double-date with you a-"<p>

"What's that, Luce?" Lysander shouted, turning around to grin broadly at her.

"For Merlin's sake!" she shrieked. "Keep your eyes on the road!"

"What?" he said, craning his neck to face her, grinning broadly.

"Lorcan!" she said desperately. "Tell him to -"

"Ly," Lily said calmly, as two headlights loomed directly in front of them, "Car."

"MERLIN'S BLOODY KNICKERS!" Lucy screamed, grabbing onto a smiling Lorcan in the back seat and bracing herself for the impact, her tightly closed.

Lysander, still looking back at Lucy and sniggering, lazily spun the wheel, narrowly avoiding a collision.

The car horn sounded behind them. "Idiot," Lysander said. "Didn't you say there was some rule about staying on your own side, Lil?"

"You were on his side," Lorcan informed him, grinning.

"On the bright side," Lily said, "That swerve was really nice."

"Yes!" He gave a fist pump, taking both his hands off the wheel. "You want to try it again?"

"If we die," Lucy said, her voice quavering for effect, "I'm going to kill you, Lysander Scamander."

"I'll keep that in mind, Luce," he said. "I'll keep that in mind."

She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to the boy next to her. "Lorcan?"

"Yeah?"

"No offense, or whatever, but if you let your brother drive us all again, I'm going to break up with you."

"Is that supposed to be a punishment?" Lysander laughed. "Or an incentive?"

"Pull over," his brother said in answer. "I'm driving."

* * *

><p><strong><em>please don't alertfavourite without a review!_**


	8. picture

**prompt: "**a picture is a poem without words"  
><strong>writer: <strong>AccioHope

* * *

><p>He peers over Lucy's shoulder, wondering where she got her absolutely brilliant talent from.<p>

"Luce, you're bloody amazing. You know that, right?" he tells her, trying to inhale the scent of her hair without her noticing.

She spins around, abandoning her current drawing. "Are you talking about yourself again, Lor?" she says playfully, snatching the piece of parchment that he's been discreetly holding in his hands for the past few minutes from him.

"Hey, you're not supposed to read that!" he exclaims, trying to seize his possession back. "I'm serious!"

She smiles knowingly at him, holding the parchment right out of his grasp. "It's just your poetry, nothing I haven't read before." She quickly scans it and gives him a dirty look. "_This _is what you call _crap_?" she asks disbelievingly.

"Shut up, Luce, don't try to put me under the illusion that I'm at all talented," he replies, irritated at his best friend's obvious lack of knowledge at what's extraordinary and what's simply _not_. "I'll never be as good of a writer as you are an artist, and we both know it."

"Oh, come off it, Lor," she scoffs. "I'm not doing anything different than you writing when I'm drawing. A picture is a poem without words, after all."

And at that, he finally smiles, because Lucy Weasley is definitely the only person on Earth who can make him feel so extremely _special_.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	9. moonlight

prompt: moonlight

author: jace-lightwood

* * *

><p>He finds her sitting by the lake, looking all sweet and soft under the moonlight, and oh, he has to remind himself that she is not his.<p>

"Hey, Lucy," he greets her pleasantly, trying to hide the bitterness in his tone.

Lucy looks up and beams, and Merlin, does she look so cute. "Hey, Lorcan," she replies cheerfully, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, uh, I'm trying to-distract myself?" Lorcan stutters, and she giggles at him.

"Dance with me?" She asks randomly like always, but this time the question makes him frozen on the spot, because he's feeling like he's standing on the edge of cliff (he can't hold his feeling anymore), and he doesn't know whether she's going to push or pull him.

He complies just because he can never deny her.

He listens as she hums the music, his heart speeding up when she rests her head on his chest.

She looks up, staring at him quizzically. "Lorc, why are-"

Lorcan Scamander is not good with words, so he kisses her. She's surprise, but kisses him back when the shock wears off.

All in their head is why they have never done this before because they fit, like a lock and key.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	10. names

prompt: "How can you bloody like Snape?" "Well... He was rather handsome, don't you think? Y'know, before he died. "

author: verity candor

* * *

><p>Lucy blew gently on her tea in a vain attempt to cool it down.<p>

Lorcan stuck his tongue out at her. "The rest of us use cooling charms, Lulu."

Lucy glared at him, and he coughed and changed the subject.

"So..." he said. "Names. Um. I'm nominating, erm, your dad, _my _dad, Harry and... Severus."

Lucy spat out a mouthful of tea, then dabbed delicately at her mouth. "Sorry - " she said. "I thought you said Severus? Severus Snape?"

Lorcan shrugged at her, as if to say _Yes, so?_

"No." Lucy said. "Absolutely not. Where - No."

"Why not?" Lorcan said, looking puzzled. "Didn't he save your uncle's life? And also, I like him."

Lucy peered at him. "Yes, he did, but that would be why _Uncle Harry _named Al after him. Also, how can you bloody like _Snape_?" she said in disbelief.

"Well... He was rather handsome, don't you think? Y'know, before he died." Lorcan said with a smile.

Lucy took a minute to give him a bewildered look before she shook her head. "No. He wasn't. Just in case you've never seen his portrait _or _his Chocolate Frog card - he was pale and greasy and had a huge, foul hooked nose."

"Ooh, somebody jealous that I fancy a man? I think I smell something bur-ning." Lorcan said teasingly.

Lucy glared at him again. "Listen here, mister, I don't care which way you swung before this, but don't you forget which Weasley you actually married, hmm?" She fingered her wand threateningly.

Lorcan's eyes widened. "All right, all right!" he said placatingly. "No Severus - but you can't have any problem with _Remus_, though..."

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	11. dancing in the rain

**prompt:** Dancing in the rain  
><strong>writer:<strong> motherpucker

* * *

><p>"Oh, Mer-er-<em>lin<em>!" Lucy squeals, collapsing into the bathroom, her hair sticky with hairspray and her lips glossy and shiny with too much lippy. Hazel Zabini watches her amusedly, all dark artfully scruffy hair and skinny legs and plastered make-up, one plucked eyebrow raised as she surveys her best friend. They try not to totter into one of the other girls in the packed bathroom or touch the walls slicked with sweat as they check their make-up in the steamed-up mirrors. One girl topples onto Lucy.

"Sorry, sorry!" she blusters, and before long she and Lucy have begun a completely ridiculous, completely cheerful conversation over the thumping beat. The other girl waggles her finger reprovingly when Lucy reveals her age, "Aren't you a bit young to be going out clubbing, then?"

Lucy just smiles mysteriously. The girl takes her leave, and Hazel and Lucy follow suit moments later, feet burning with pain as they fall onto the dance floor. Lucy hasn't danced this much since she and Lorcan mock-waltzed together in the rain. When she thinks of him, her stomach receives a stab of pain, because she chose Hazel over him, and sometimes she wonders if she made the right choice.

But Hazel doesn't allow her to mourn her lost friendship; Hazel snatches Lucy's hand and pumps it into the air, and they dance until they've forgotten everything, even their first loves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing, thank you!**


End file.
